Bond Of Love
by Rukame
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki entre enfin dans La Soul Académie, elle pense pouvoir profiter d'une année calme et paisible mais elle se trompe complètement. Peut être à cause d'un certain Ichigo Kurosaki et d'un certain Renji Abarai. Venez lire !


_Bond Of Love _

_Droit: Les personnages de cette FanFiction appratiennent à TiteKubo et rien qu'à lui_

_Couple: IchigoxRukia et RenjixRukia ça, c'est sur sinon autres c'est à voir_

_Remerciment: A ma tortue qui me donne de l'insparation_

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Rencontre pas prévue_

_Soul Académie, 9:04_

-S'il vous plaît tout le monde. Une nouvelle élève intègre la classe. Soyez gentil.

Les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Le professeur tapa sur son bureau avec une règle pour se faire entendre.

-Tu peux entrer.

Une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets. Entra et se mit devant les élèves

-Présente toi je t'en pris.

-Rukia. Kuchiki.

Sa voix était tellement froide que tout le monde arrêta de s'agiter

-Ho…Heu…RUKIA! KUCHIKI! Accueillez-moi bien mes chères nouveaux camarades !

Des fous rires résonnaient dans la classe.

**P.D.V RUKIA**

J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?! Tout le monde rigole… Ne t'énerve pas Rukia. C'est ton premier jour. Reste joyeuse et enfantine.

Je me mis à rire avec eux. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je passais pour une idiote.

-Allez. Arrêtez. Bienvenue Kuchiki. Tu peux aller t'installer.

Je regardais les places libres… Une toute derrière a coté de la fenêtre. Génial, ma place préférer. D'ici je peux voir le ciel. Je me dirigeai là-bas et m'installa. Je trouve que ça c'est…Plutôt bien passer ! Il faut que je voie aussi mes voisins… Je tournai la tête vers le seul voisin que j'avais. Un gars, roux et un peut muscler, dormait derrière son livre de science. Est-ce que je dois le réveiller ? Pff ! Je m'en contre fiche de ce gars moi ! Mais il faut que je puisse être sympa quand même.

-Heu… On fait cour là… Tu devrais…

Il tourna un œil vers moi, toujours la tête dans ses bras. Je rougis un peut. Je n'aime pas quand on me regarde comme ça…

-T'a un problème gamine...Non ? Alors ne dérange pas quelqu'un qui dort…

Il retourna sa tête. Non mais il se prend pour qui ce mec ?! Il a de la chance que c'est mon premier jour et que je dois me tenir à carreau, sinon je l'aurais déjà envoyé au ciel !

La fin des cours du matin, l'heure du déjeuner. Résumons mon début à La Soul Académie :

-Je fais rire la classe pour un rien

-Mon voisin est désagréable

-J'ai trébuché sur un sac en voulant rejoindre la poubelle

-Tout le monde à rigoler

-Je ne me suis fait aucune connaissance

-J'ai confondue les noms de tout le monde.

-Résulta, je mangerais mon premier déjeuner : Seule

Ah… C'est vraiment pas partit. Je pris mon déjeuner et me dirigea dans un coin calme, sur le toit de l'Académie : j'aime beaucoup les endroits en hauteur. Je m'assis à l'ombre… Itadakimasu ! Mm… Délicieux ! Du riz en forme de petit lapin…Attendez… J'entendais des ronflements. Des ronflements discrets. Curieuse, je m'approchai du bruit. Un gars, avec de très longs cheveux rouges lâchés (son élastique était juste à coter de lui), une grande taille, était en train de dormir, un chapeau noir sur la tête. Même si je ne le connais pas, il est mignon quand il dort. Je ne vais pas le réveiller car je sais que sinon je vais le regretter…. Quoi que…

-Tu…Tu dors ?!

- Quand on ne connait pas une personne on ne la tutoie pas. On ne t'a jamais appris ca.

Tient il le rappelle quelqu'un…Il bougea son chapeau, laissant me voir qu'avec un seul côté de son œil. Je venais juste de remarquer qu'il avait des tatouages. Grr… J'aurais aimé le frapper mais…

-E-Excusez-moi.

Il se releva et s'étira, il s'attacha les cheveux et remit son chapeau.

-C'est bon j'rigolais, prend pas tout aux 1ers degrés. Si on ne peut pas rester tranquille…

Il partit en me faisant un signe de la main. Et voilà ! Le deuxième type bizarre que je rencontre dans la journée.

De retour en classe. Je regardais le ciel. Pitié… faite que cette journée se termine vite ! Je serai la fille la plus heureuse du monde ! La porte de la classe s'ouvra…

-J'suis là.

L-L-Lui ! L'insolent de tout à l'heure ?! Il est dans cette classe ?! Non… Un seul suffit…

-Abarai, où était tu ce matin.

-J'dormais,

-Tu dormais ?! Bon sang ! Tu es vraiment décevant ! Prend exemple sur Kurosaki ! Lui il dort mais il est en classe quand même !

Abarai se rapprocha de Kurosaki.

**P.D.V NARRATEUR**

-Moi prendre exemple sur Lui ?! Ha ! Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir !

- Renji, ne me cherche pas dés la première fois où tu me vois. Je suis en pleine sieste là…

-Je suis désolé d'avoir déranger la sieste de Monsieur Tête de Carotte !

Kurosaki se leva.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL DIT LA TETE DE FRAISE ?!

-IL DIT QU'IL VA TUER SI TU BAISSE D'UN TON !

-Les 2 frères, si vous voulez montrer votre affection, c'est hors du cours.

Abarai se retourna et alla vers sa place.

-Ah, tu es la fillette de tout à l'heure ?

-_Fillette ?!_

-Lève toi tu seras gentille. Dit-il en souriant

**_Stop._**

Rukia prit le col d'Abarai et le rapprocha à son nez.

-Je suis nouvelle ici, j'essaye de m'intégrer, de passer une bonne année scolaire, de me faire des amis et à cause de toi et d'un bouffon de service. JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ! Donc ici ça sera MA PLACE et JUSQU'A QUE JE MEURS JE SERAIS ASSIS LA COMPRIS ?! TOI BIEN PARLER JAPONAIS ?

Touts le monde partirent dans un fou rire sans fin.

-Vous avez tous une humeur folle ! C'est génial ! Sortez tous une feuille, interrogation surprise. Quant à vous, Abarai, Kurosaki et Kuchiki, je vous donne un billet séjour gratuit chez le proviseur. SORTEZ !

Les 3 élèves sortirent de la classe. Puis, Kurosaki recommença à rire.

-Mon pauvre ….Te faire humilier comme ça…Devant toute la classe…Pouhaha…

-La ferme! Et quant à toi je te laisse passer parce que t'est une fille.

-Moi aussi, je préfère que tu utilise un autre prénom que 'bouffon de service'.

Rukia attrapa leurs deux mentons.

-J'en ai marre de jouer la gentille fille tout mignonne. Je vous dis tous de suite, celui qui me cherche, il me trouvera.

Elle tourna les talons en marchant vers le bureau du proviseur laissant un blanc totale. Elle tourna sa tête les mains sur les hanches.

-Vous voulez que je vous porte aussi ?!

_Arriver dans le bureau du principal. _

-Exclu du cours ? Donnez-moi vos noms les jeunes…

-**Renji Abarai**

-**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**-Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki**


End file.
